Rencontre fortuite
by Hermystic
Summary: Nous étions au mois de janvier. A la fin du mois pour être exact. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer. Une de plus sous le joug de Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait empêcher Lily et Narcissa d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et de se croiser.


**Titre :** Rencontre fortuite

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** très léger Lily/Narcissa

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! De retour avec un texte spécial pour l'anniversaire de Lily ! Pour des soucis de cohérence chronologique, je suis restée dans les années 80 et plus précisément avec son avant-dernier anniversaire. Et histoire de rendre à César ce qui est à César, j'ai été fortement influencée par le défi des Anniversaires présent sur le forum de _La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons_ ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Nous étions au mois de janvier. A la fin du mois pour être exact. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer. Une de plus sous le joug de Voldemort. Les fêtes étaient passées depuis un moment faisant qu'il y avait encore moins de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les passants faisaient leurs courses aussi vite que possible. Craignant une nouvelle attaque éclair de la part des Mangemorts.

Pourtant, il y avait deux personnes qui prenaient tout leur temps. Comme si elles ne craignaient rien. D'une certaine façon, cela était le cas : elles savaient se défendre. L'une et l'autre avaient reçu des bases pour cela. Elles n'en seraient pas à leur première bataille. Mais là, elles sentaient qu'il ne se passerait rien de spécial. Ou presque.

Les deux silhouettes enveloppées dans leurs capes respectives se retrouvèrent côte à côte devant Fleury & Bott observant la devanture de nouveautés. L'une pesta faisant sourire l'autre. Avant que le sourire ne se fige. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pouvait maugréer ainsi.

« Lily ? souffla la voix.

\- Oui ? fit celle-ci méfiante.

\- C'est moi, Narcissa, souffla-t-elle.

\- Que … ? Cissa ? fit Lily estomaquée en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici … murmura la femme blonde.

\- Et moi donc … » souffla en retour Lily.

Elles se faisaient face à face de ne sachant que dire, ni que faire avant que Lily ne fasse le premier pas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été une lionne pour rien ! Cela amusa Narcissa qui suivit la jeune Evans. Toujours soigneusement emmitouflées, elle l'embarqua dans un recoin du Chemin de Traverse qui était encore moins fréquenté. Ainsi personne ne vit les deux silhouettes qui se hâtaient vers un endroit ayant le mérite d'être tranquille. Cela surprit la blonde. Elle ne connaissait pas le lieu et s'apprêtait à en demander plus à sa cadette.

« C'est mon refuge, dit Lily répondant ainsi à la question muette de Narcissa.

\- C'est … Chaleureux, fit en retour l'aînée.

\- Parce que ça l'est » rétorqua l'ancienne lionne en retirant sa capuche.

Sa chevelure de feu tomba en cascade sur ses épaules dissimulant une partie de son visage. Narcissa fit de même dévoilant une coiffure des plus artistiques. Sans un mot, Lily avança au milieu des tables du petit salon. Elle fut suivie par l'ancienne Serpentarde. Elles arrivèrent dans un coin de la pièce, isolées de tous. Sans hésiter, Lily retira sa cape et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Narcissa le fut un peu plus. Mais un regard encourageant de la part de l'ancienne Gryffondor la décida bien vite. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus que ça. Ainsi, dans une tenue cintrée, elle dévoila un ventre pointé vers l'avant.

« Que … Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, fit Lily amusée.

\- Quoi ? Que je suis enceinte ? commenta Narcissa.

\- Entre autres, oui, fit sa voisine en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraitre surprenant mais il est tellement attendu cet enfant, souffla la blonde en passant une main légère sur son ventre.

\- Je te comprend, James est tout aussi impatient, lâcha Lily.

\- Toi aussi tu es … Enceinte ? Fit l'aînée surprise en fixant le large pull que Lily portait.

\- Cela se voit beaucoup moins que toi mais oui, j'attends aussi un enfant » fit la cadette en souriant doucement.

Légèrement abasourdies par ces nouvelles, elles prirent le temps de prendre leur commande auprès de la serveuse qui s'était approchée d'elles. En attendant qu'elle revienne, elles restèrent silencieuses ne sachant trop que dire. Leurs consommations arrivées, chocolat chaud pour Lily et thé pour Narcissa, elles trempèrent le bout de leurs lèvres dans leurs boissons.

« Tout va bien sinon ? demanda prudemment Lily.

\- Je prépare tout doucement la chambre de l'enfant et je m'occupe comme je peux, répondit Narcissa.

\- Tout comme moi surtout depuis que je n'ai plus vraiment le droit d'aller dehors, grogna la lionne.

\- James est si protecteur que ça ? demanda la serpentarde.

\- Depuis que j'ai eu un sort de découpe à la cuisse le mois dernier, acquiesça Lily, surtout que c'est à moment que nous avons su que je suis enceinte, acheva-t-elle en soufflant doucement.

\- Toi qui aime tant bouger pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, cela doit te faire … tout drôle n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Narcissa en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Lily hocha la tête tout en buvant son chocolat chaud. Rêveuse, elle se souvint alors de ses années à Poudlard où elle pouvait explorer à loisir la bibliothèque avant d'aller poser une myriade de questions à ses professeurs pour en savoir plus. Narcissa observait Lily dans sa rêverie. Le visage se détendait peu à peu de ce qu'elle pouvait constater.

« Etre libre me manque, souffla Lily.

\- Ne l'es-tu pas ? demanda Narcissa en haussant un élégant sourcil.

\- Si mais ce n'est pas pareil quand il y a James, Sirius ou les deux ensembles pour me faire de multiples recommandations quand je dois sortir, soupira la plus jeune.

\- Tu n'es pas suivie au moins ? questionna la cousine de Sirius en jetant un œil vers la porte.

\- Je leur ai promis la torture s'ils faisaient ça, fit Lily en souriant.

\- Toujours fidèle à ta réputation de tigresse à ce que je vois, lança Narcissa en répondant à son sourire.

\- En attendant la tigresse a faim et aimerait profiter de son anniversaire pour manger du gâteau au chocolat » lança celle-ci en se levant pour aller passer une nouvelle commande.

Narcissa se figea. Elle savait que l'anniversaire de Lily était à la fin du mois de janvier. Après tout, les sorties à Pré-au-lard se faisaient à la fin du mois et elle s'était bien rendu compte des « Bon anniversaire Evans ! » ou « Joyeux Anniversaire Lily jolie ! » qui fleurissaient un peu partout autour de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'en cette période troublée, elle y penserait.

« Et voilà pour nous ! s'exclama Lily en déposant deux gâteaux au chocolat sur la table.

\- Lily … gronda Narcissa.

\- Ils font les meilleures pâtisseries du monde sorcier ! Tout droit inspirées du monde moldu » dit avec enthousiasme la rouquine.

Lily prit une bouchée de son gâteau et la savoura sans honte. Narcissa fut plus lente à suivre le mouvement. Comme si elle voulait vérifier que ce n'était pas dangereux. Ce qui amusa sa voisine qui observait son manège. Voulant garder un semblant de dignité, l'aristocrate prit un morceau de gâteau. Le fondant du chocolat coula dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux voulant garder pleinement le contrôle sur ses gestes et ne rien laisser paraitre de gênant.

« Fabuleux n'est-ce pas ? lança Lily le regard malicieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi fameux dans ma vie » répondit Narcissa en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sous les yeux curieux de Lily, Narcissa dégaina sa baguette, ferma les yeux pour imaginer dans son esprit ce qu'elle voulait et fit quelques mouvements complexes de la main. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien en métamorphose c'est pourquoi elle fut satisfaite du résultat quand elle relâcha sa magie. Délicatement, elle prit dans sa main l'objet métamorphosé. Qu'elle tendit à Lily, qui le saisit mécaniquement, surprise par cet élan de spontanéité.

La jeune femme de tout juste vingt-ans découvrit une fleur de lys délicatement ouvragée. Transparente, elle capturait la lumière ambiante. Lily la tourna dans tous les sens pour en admirer les courbes. Touchée, la lionne remercia Narcissa. Ne sachant que dire, elles restèrent silencieuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'une horde de nouveaux arrivants ne débarque en trombe dans le petit espace brisant ainsi la paix qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt. Paniquée à l'idée qu'une connaissance ne les voit ensemble, Narcissa commença à se lever pour enfiler sa cape. Perdue, Lily regarda Narcissa.

« Tu t'en vas ? demanda Lily en posant délicatement le présent offert.

\- Je ne devrai même pas être ici ! J'ai déjà passé trop de temps au même endroit ! fit Narcissa paniquée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus connu des personnes dont nous sommes proches, tenta la rouquine pour la rassurer.

\- Il faut que je rentre de toute manière, lui assura alors la blonde.

\- Hé bien … D'accord, fit Lily d'une petite voix.

\- Ce fut agréable de te revoir après tout ce temps, fit Narcissa.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation Narcissa, finit la lionne en lui lançant un triste sourire.

\- Nos chemins se recroiseront d'une façon ou d'une autre j'en suis certaine » lui assura doucement la blonde en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Lily fixa la place occupée par Narcissa les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne s'attendait pas à passer un tel moment. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle baissa la tête sur la table où reposait toujours le lys de cristal. Elle la prit entre ses doigts et la glissa au fond de sa poche. Parce qu'elle savait que cela allait le seul et unique souvenir de cette rencontre fortuite.

* * *

Et voilà un autre texte que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment ! Je crois que j'ai juste eu besoin d'attendre la bonne occasion pour le faire … Cela est maintenant chose faite à ma plus grande joie !

A très vite !


End file.
